


The Imagination

by RacoonTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacoonTrash/pseuds/RacoonTrash
Summary: This is my representation of how the sides would influence the Imagination
Kudos: 7





	The Imagination

The imagination could be an amazing place when used in the right way. When used by the right side. When used with the right intentions. When used in the right mindset. Roman and Remus used the imagination most of all out of all the sides. They were the embodiments of imagination so, naturally, it was mostly theirs to control. Of course, all the sides had _some_ influence on the imagination.

Roman had the most control over the imagination. It didn’t matter if he were in the imagination or not, the weather would change depending on his emotions, unless Patton was in the imagination. He had learnt overtime how to create intricate castles with a snap of his fingers. How to lift the tiniest wave and turn it into a tsunami that could destroy cities. How to talk to his creatures and identify and analyse their features and emotions. How to move clouds so that the sun bled beautifully through the gaps between them. How to move mountains. How to ride dragons. How to _fly_. The other sides used to assume that it was easy for him because he made it look effortless. It was the opposite, Roman had to concentrate every ounce of his energy into the smallest things he created. He had to think about how big it had to be, how tall or short it was, the exact proportions, the exact design, the tiniest dot of gold on the tower of a humungous palace. If he was creating food he had to think about the exact flavour, the exact temperature, the _exact_ decoration. Roman never told the others though, only Remus knew how hard it was being the creative side, he didn’t want to worry the other sides but sometimes it could be so hard to not tell them when they made a comment about how Roman didn’t have any excuses for not doing his job because. Don’t get him wrong, He still loved his job. Especially when the other sides found out how hard it was to create. They had apologised to him and Roman had forgiven them – he felt bad when Virgil started crying and apologising over and over, they had gotten really close and Roman was extremely thankful for it.

Remus had a lot of control over the imagination but being intrusive thought as well, Roman encompassed more creativity than Remus did. Remus found it a little easier to create because of his chaotic personality. Remus did not put very much thought into what he created. He made whatever he liked as soon as it popped into his head. However, he _did_ still have to think about the proportions of what he was creating and the general design, so it still took quite a lot of energy out of him. Remus learnt over time, after he and Roman split, how to lift fully sized Krakens out of the stormy seas on his side of the imagination. He learnt how to speak to his creations and know their emotions, much like his brother. He loved his job, he got to be himself, as creative and chaotic as he liked.

Janus was the embodiment of lies and deception and the imagination was exactly that, a bunch of illusions and non-existent creatures, much like the sides themselves. So, naturally, Janus was able to create things in the imagination. However, he could not create just anything, he was only able to create mythical things, things that never existed, because he was deceit and lies weren’t real. Janus also could not conjure things from the imagination. He could only use his creative power in the imagination. Janus loved this privilege, he admired Roman and Remus for being able to do this every day, every hour. It was so difficult to keep focus on what he wanted to create but it was still incredibly fun to try.

Patton was morality, Thomas’s sense of right and wrong, his emotion. Whenever Patton went into the imagination the weather would change according to Patton’s emotions. When Patton was happy it would be hot and sunny, when he was sad it would rain, it would get heavier depending on how sad he was, if he were angry the imagination would create a stormy sky with occasional lightning strikes, if he was calm then, and this was Patton’s favourite weather, the sky would be blue with a few fluffy, white clouds and a cool, relaxing breeze. Patton loved going into the imagination to calm down after a bad day or a fight with one or more of the other sides. It was his favourite place to go when he was bored.

Virgil went into the imagination more than you would think. Being anxiety, he didn’t like the feeling of the unknown when he went into the imagination. The voices in his head would tell him to turn back, that this was a danger to him and Thomas, but Virgil ignored them. The imagination blocked out the voices, it calmed him when he was at his worst. All he had to do was knock on Roman’s door and Roman would smile sympathetically at him and open the door for him. Virgil was thankful that he and Roman had become so close. Virgil trusted Roman with his darkest secrets. He supposed it had all started after POF when Virgil and Roman suddenly both had something in common what with their hatred for Janus back then. Virgil had gone to Roman’s room and comforted him while Roman opened up to him and exposed his most vulnerable self. They were great friends now and Virgil was thankful for that. As for Virgil’s influence on the imagination, it was strange, sometimes he could only create, sometimes he could only destroy, sometimes he had no power over the imagination at all. He had talked to the rest of the sides about it and Logan had helped him conclude that it depended on his anxiety level. If Virgil was anxious, the imagination would help him relieve his stress by letting him have the power to destroy, if his anxiety level was going down, suddenly Virgil would only be able to create, but if Virgil’s anxiety was _especially_ heightened, he wouldn’t have any influence over the imagination – he supposed it was the mind’s way of protecting Virgil from himself – it could be frustrating when he wanted to blow of some steam but he still adored the way that even he, _the literal embodiment of anxiety_ , could influence the imagination. It helped him to relax and let go.

Logan didn’t understand the imagination. He heavily disliked it. He didn’t even know he had control over the imagination until Roman and Remus started reporting back to the others about the weird experiences they’d had. Very strange things had been happening. Roman had been in the imagination a couple of weeks prior and was practicing his control of gravity with his brother. They each took it in turns to try to lift the other as high as they could off of the ground and it was Roman’s turn, but as he lifted Remus into the air it was like gravity was suddenly working again and Remus went crashing to the ground. They were both utterly perplexed and trudged back to the exit door, utterly bewildered. There were quite a few other times too: like when Remus’s giant python had shrunk back to its normal size out of nowhere, time in the imagination was quicker than the rest of the mindscape but for at least a whole week time went back to normal, Roman couldn’t communicate with any of his animals and couldn’t summon any mythical creatures for two whole days, and Remus’s ocean had broken past its invisible barrier and flooded his entire side of the imagination. Logan had taken the problem into his own hands and researched the exact dates of when the strange events had happened, and they correlated exactly with Thomas’s most busy days at work where Logan was working overtime. Logan showed the other sides and they had come to the conclusion that when Logan was working overtime, some of the logic from his room would go to the imagination to be stored and it would corrupt the imagination in some way to make Thomas’s kind concentrate more on the task at hand. It made sense to Logan that he would be the one to help Thomas concentrate on his work and it was a clear solution. Logan was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Sanders Sides okay. Don't judge me


End file.
